


Blue is Missing!

by SoloShikigami



Series: A Skeleton's Despair [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Underswap Alphys (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Undyne (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Part of The Skeleton's Despair series.Stretch arrives back home after a brief stint in the Undertale universe, and it seems everything reset... except his brother is missing.
Series: A Skeleton's Despair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Blue is Missing!

**Author's Note:**

> Start with ["A King's Plan."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594925/chapters/59408788) When your ready for the beginning of Blue's adventure!

It had been a day since Papyrus returned from his adventure in the alternate universe, where that Sans behaved a lot more like him, and that Papyrus acted a lot like his own brother. It was weird, but it was also nice to talk about science stuff with the other Sans, confide in someone about the resets, and to not feel so alone in the things that caused him misery.

Papyrus knew that wasn’t the point behind the saying “misery loves company,” but it amused him to think that this was a way the saying held truth.

Papyrus spent the day resting, feeling more out of it than usual, and blamed it on being in another universe and traveling, but he was also plagued with worry. He called his brother’s phone constantly, but it always went straight to voicemail. He couldn’t hear it in the house anywhere, either.

Besides falling out for a light doze here and there, Papyrus didn’t sleep. The next morning when there was still no sign of Sans, he set out for Hotland and Undyne’s laboratory.

“H-hello?” the soft voice murmured out the crack in the door, from which Papyrus could feel a blast of cold air.

“Undyne, it’s me.”

“O-oh! P-Papyrus, oh, hello, uhm, w-what are you doing here?” Undyne asked, opening the door just a fraction wider, one hand gripping on the edge of the door in a nervous grip.

“I wanted to check on you and Captain Alphys, make sure you two were all right after that cave in.”

“C-cave in? Wha-what do you m-mean?”

“You invited Sans and me over, we came here and you two weren’t anywhere, and apparently there was some major accident-!” Papyrus stopped short. “Wait, you don’t remember?”

“Uh, n-no, I don’t recall, and, well, Alphys? THE Captain Alphys? H-here?! Oh, no, no, uhm, I w-would… uhm…”

The bit of Undyne’s face that Papyrus could see was blushing deep enough to turn Undyne slightly purple.

“Undyne, please let me in,” Papyrus said, gently but firmly.

“O-oh, but, but I’m not really d-dressed properly, and-and the lab is a m-m-mess,” she stammered, obviously still flustered over the thought of her crush at her lab.

“Please, Undyne,” Papyrus repeated, pushing on the door a little. “Come on, when have I cared about presentation?”

“T-true.”

Papyrus nodded his appreciation when Undyne finally opened the door enough to let him in. She wasn’t exaggerating, as she was still in her pajamas and bathrobe. Normally, Papyrus would tease her a little about this, but now wasn’t the time.

He was a little shocked to find that there was nothing wrong with the laboratory; it was messy, but everything seemed to be in its place, there was no massive hole in the floor like there should be considering the accident he had experienced.

“And you don’t remember inviting us over?” Papyrus asked.

“N-not at a-a-all,” Undyne said, reaching for an old, empty cup of ramen noodles in a half-hearted attempt to pick up her mess.

“And there’s been no accidents here?”

“N-NOT AT ALL!” Undyne shouted suddenly, and then she slapped her hands over her mouth, then cleared her throat and looked more contrite. “Sorry, uhm, no, no accidents here. Ever.”

“And you haven’t seen my brother anywhere?”

“Sans? No. Why? Is he missing?”

“Would I be asking if you saw him if I knew where he was?”

“O-oh, good point, y-yeah. S-sorry, I’m a dummy.”

“No, no, you’re not,” Papyrus sighed. “So, nothing happened here?”

“No,” Undyne said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

But Papyrus wasn’t paying any attention to that.

“All right, thanks, ‘Dyne, I’ll, uh... catch you later.”

Papyrus decided to use the waterway home, ignoring the singing of the Riverperson and their cryptic message, instead sinking deep into thought.

It seemed that his own world had a reset, either since he had been gone, or it was due to his return. But his brother was missing; did it mean that he couldn’t get back? Was he hurt? Did he end up in another timeline? What should he do now?

When Papyrus approached his house, he was a little surprised to see a certain yellow lizard monster on his porch, looking very annoyed, but there was worry in her eyes.

“Papyrus,” she greeted with a slight nod of her head.

“Captain Alphys,” Papyrus returned with his usual lazy grin. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Sans has missed training for two days, now,” she said. “Usually he would call or text me if he wasn’t going to show.”

“Yeah.”

“And the Canines said that they haven’t seen him either.”

Papyrus sighed; he was trying to avoid getting too many others involved, he didn’t want to be bothered and to be asked a lot of questions he probably couldn’t answer. But now it was becoming evident that he wasn’t going to have much of a choice in the matter.

“Yeah, I haven’t been able to find him,” Papyrus admitted. “He wasn’t here this morning, kinda assumed he was calibrating his puzzles. But then he didn’t answer his phone, he didn’t seem to be anywhere, and no one had seen him.”

“Yeah. Uhm, you don’t suppose anything... happened to him, do you?”

“No, no, Sans is always careful.”

“I know, but still,” Alphys moved a little closer, her tone and aura turning darker and more serious. “What if another human fell, Papyrus?”

“I… I don’t want to think about it,” he murmured. “And I would think we would have seen something, Undyne would have alerted us, you know?”

“Maybe,” Alphys said with a sigh. “Look, just, do what you can to find him, I’m worried about the little guy.”

“Me too,” Papyrus said, and he sighed as Alphys walked towards town to begin making more inquiries. “Me, too.”

*~*~*~*~*

Two more days passed with no luck on finding Sans. No piles of dust had been found, so that had been a good sign, but it only made Papyrus more worried, and what was worse, he had to hide it from anyone who spoke to him.

“Look, Alphys, can you get everyone off my back about Sans? I’m worried, too, but I can’t…” he let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m more worried than anyone else, you know? He’s my bro! My baby bro!”

Papyrus had been pacing in his living room, trying his hardest to not yell into the phone. He had locked the door and drawn all the blinds in the house after turning away the fifth monster who came asking about Sans and not really offering any help.

“I know, Pap, I know,” Alphys said with a sigh of her own. “Look, just… I dunno what to tell you.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

He hung up his phone and tossed it onto the couch with some disgust. He eyes the universe-hopper, which was also sitting on the couch. It had been sitting there for the past day, with Papyrus considering heavily on using it in the hopes to track down his brother.

But he and the other Sans had only calibrated it to get him home, he couldn’t be sure that he could actually navigate himself to other universes. He ran a lot of risks, from getting flat-out dusted or ending up somewhere where he couldn’t return. Also, what if he left, and his brother returned?

Despite that, Papyrus decided that he couldn’t wait any longer. He could feel that Sans was in trouble, and he knew that his little brother would do whatever it took to find him if the situation was reversed.

“All right,” Papyrus said with resolve, marching to the couch to grab his phone and shove it into his pocket, and he picked up the device and flipped the switch on the back to turn it on.

The little screen lit up, coordinates and lines in 8-bit pixels flashed at him. He only knew was that they were coordinates to his own universe. He pressed a few buttons, the antennae went up, and he turned the dial while the high-pitched whine the machine made fluctuated to higher and lower tones with the turn of the dial.

“I don’t know what that means, exactly,” he murmured.

The coordinates looked a bit like they might have been upside-down and backwards from what they originally looked like, the tone was a mid-to-low-pitched one, but all in all, Papyrus couldn’t be sure what it meant.

He gripped the device tightly.

“Hang in there, Sans, I’m coming for you,” Papyrus murmured.

He squeezed his eyes shut, pressed the button, and the same pull he felt when he left the other universe yanked him into oblivion, twisting and turning him, both stuffing him into a small hole and pulling him apart all at the same time.

Something felt different this time, he couldn’t put his finger on it, and panic began to set in. He tried to scream, but nothing would escape, he tried to move, but he was paralyzed, and soon everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
